


Stay Little Bird

by bennyrelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Activist Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Drunk Severus Snape, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Percy Weasley, Harry & Hermione are best friends forever, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Judgment, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Lucius is kinda awesome, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, POV Percy Weasley, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Some people are still at school even though in the books they aren't, activist Harry Potter, dead Dumbledore, ginny is in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyrelic/pseuds/bennyrelic
Summary: What if there was no Voldemort? What if Dumbledore had prepared Harry for something that never came to pass? No Chambers or Horcruxes or Dead Godfathers? How would the cast of Hogwarts Castle deal with a new kind of enemy? A new kind of fight?Harry & Hermione are activists for Muggle Rights and start an organization at Hogwarts in opposition to the new Magic Born club which is headed by Draco Malfoy. Percy Weasley is also fighting for Muggle Rights at the Ministry and he helps out with their club when he can. Snape is a drunk. Remus is OK. McGonagall is status quo happy. Ron Weasley is a bigot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Dumbledore is Dead. Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during 7th year in winter. Canon is pretty much the same EXCEPT Voldemort never came back. His followers were responsible for all the horrible things that happen to Harry in books 1-5 and Dumbledore as well. Cedric Diggory died in book 4 at the hands of Pettigrew. Sirius did not die; he ran away and is in hiding currently. Dumbledore convinced Sirius to run far away from Harry. When Harry found that out it was the first nail in the coffin of his relationship with Dumbledore. So, at the beginning of this story, the school is divided not by houses but my magical heritage. Those with parents who are witches and wizards are referred to as Magic Born. Those with Muggle parents are Muggle Born. I hate the terms “blood” anything, it grosses me out. Those who are half and half are simply referred to as “half Muggle.” EVERY student who is full Magic Born is in the Magic Born Club started by Draco (on his parents order tho). They don’t see it as being racist but as “purist.” They really believe that Magic should stay in Magic families, and that Muggle born students should not be taught all the mysteries of magic. Half Muggles either try to impress and kiss ass with the Magic Born or they ride the fence between the two camps. Harry is famous but it’s not as impressive as it is in the books or most fanfiction. Most people in the school like him because he’s nice and friendly. Most people dislike Hermione because she’s stuck up and always going on about Muggle rights and equality. She wants access to the same tomes that all Magic Born are granted when they first enter Hogwarts. She is denied access to certain classes and information and her job prospects are different from those that are Magic Born. Percy is working at the Ministry in civil rights and creature rights. He has ambitions to be Minister someday but his views are far more liberal than the establishment. This is mainly to do with the fact that he’s a brainy gay man who grew up feeling different. He was conservative in school but changed directions after falling in love and just seeing more of the world and all the injustice in it. He and Harry became close in the past couple years since Harry is a new gay and ostracized from the Weasleys the way Percy was. 
> 
> This will alternate POV's and that will be noted by a couple asterisks. If you don't like POV switching this won't be for you. I also skip time like a day or two here and there, nothing major. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far. I have two of six chapters done. At least I think it will be six. Harry and Draco mainly just flirt this whole fic. I don't even know if they're going to kiss. So if you're here for that kinda action you are in the wrong fic. Might I direct you toward firethesound or other such magnanimous authors of greatness? HOPE YOU ENJOY!

For winter it was surprisingly bright. If one were to stand in the sun and ignore the breeze you could almost convince yourself that it was Spring, or maybe even a Highlands Summer. The crowd was somber and tense. Perhaps Harry was reading tension where there wasn’t any; as he often does now. Dumbledore’s death was sudden and he never thought Hogwarts would host such a somber occasion at the beginning of his seventh and final year. Sniffles and the discreet passing of tissues drew his eye every few moments. Rufus Scrimgeour was speaking at the podium in gruff tones and Harry was fighting back an inward groan, wrestling it from escaping by wringing his hands and rocking slightly in his seat.

Hermione sat next to him, her back straight and eyes focused, bright and clear, on every single speaker. Harry stared at her for a moment, her soft brown curls floating in the breeze and framing her face. She gently pulled the hair from around her face, her eyes still intent. He knows she can feel him staring at her. She won’t look at him. Maybe she’s afraid to see her own alleviation reflected there in his eyes. He wouldn’t hide it anymore. He was glad the Headmaster was gone. Dead and buried and no longer holding his parents sacrifice and their murderer over him.

Harry turned around to look the crowd over. The Malfoys were seated in the middle surrounded by their supporters and friends, if one could call them that. The youngest Malfoy looked bored and it made Harry smile slightly, but only on the inside. Behind them sat the Weasleys. A few years ago the two families couldn’t stand each other. Dumbledore had fixed that by bringing them together with promises of power and redemption for one, and promises of justice and fame for the other. None of that had come to pass though. Ron was next to his young sister Ginny. They were crying softly, and whether that was over the man in the coffin or their own promised glory, Harry didn’t know. Both were dead anyhow.

All the way in the back stood the greasy Professor Snape. He had tutored Harry begrudgingly in Occlumency last year, a waste of time for them both. Harry didn’t need it, and Professor Snape didn’t want to do anything that precluded him from drinking himself into a coma. As of now Harry knew the only reason Professor Snape was standing was because if he sat, or leaned, he would fall asleep fast. Professor Snape’s black eyes were barely open and he swayed slightly with the breeze. Harry watched as he delicately pulled his sleeves down and shook out his hands. He must be feeling the numbness in his limbs now, Harry thought, he might not make it to the end of this whole charade.

As Harry made to stand, Luna Lovegood who was sat on his other side pulled him gently back into his seat. She leaned over and whispered to him, “Harry, only one more to go.”

He wiped both hands over his face and grunted his acquiescence. It was only one more speaker, he could make it. Only one more year of school as well. This was it for him and Hogwarts. A good way to continue the year for him actually. He would finally get to experience school without the crazy Headmasters constant summons and his wild eyed tirades. Only Professor Snape knew about them. At least, he was the only one ever there to witness it when Harry was present.

After the debacle that was fifth year where Sirius was almost killed and had to go into hiding, Harry had well and truly broken rank. He started his Muggle Rights group with Hermione. He stopped answering Ministry summons. Dumbledore was someone he kept at arms length much like any other raving nutter. The Dursley’s had agreed to let him spend his Summers with his friends after he paid the Dursely’s a stipend and made them promise to never let Dumbledore know.

Oddly enough Professor Snape had known all about this and had never once spilled Harry’s secrets. Harry knew then, during their private lessons and after, that the Professor was an ally of the most reluctant kind. He wondered if he would still be an ally now that their mutual mentor had ceased to be.

Hermione shuffled beside him uncomfortably. Something about this speaker bothered her. Harry turned his eyes to the podium and sucked in a breath. It was their former transfiguration Professor, McGonagall, the former head of Gryffindor house. She had went behind the old coot’s back to the board of Governors to try and get him sacked. They hadn’t left things on good terms.

“He was a wizard unlike any other, and I will never know another person like him,” McGonagall was telling the truth, laced with kindness and hidden behind pleasant stories, but it was the truth. She continued, “We never did agree on whether acid pops were better than sour lemon drops but I suppose we did agree that the sweetest things in life are often tinged with bitterness.”

Hermione shook her head roughly and several curls spilled lose from her top knot. Tears could be seen slipping down her cheeks. People started to leave, softly held conversations flittering in and out. A cool breeze brought the soft scent of the lake with it. Harry breathed in deep. He was free. Dumbledore was gone, and his life spread out before him, new and exciting for the first time since learning he was a wizard.

**

“So first things first,” Hermione starts the meeting seated in a circle as usual. All are seated in various seats, of many sizes, shapes and colors. No sense in not practicing a little transfiguration before every Muggle Rights meeting right? Well that was Hermione’s belief anyway. They were listed as a study group officially and that meant they needed to practice some magic every time just to keep their off site mentor happy if nothing else. “Don’t break the rules when you don’t have too,” Percy had said at their very first get together. He outlined every rule that official groups had to follow and the unwritten rules that were expected. Having an adult as part of the leadership, someone outside the school was one of those ‘unwritten but everyone does it,’ kind of rules. Their official adult mentor within the school was their DADA Professor Remus Lupin. He was also the head of Gryffindor house. It made this whole thing possible, because any other Professor in the entire school would have never let this group form in the first place.

“I want us all to go around and say a few words about Headmaster Dumbledore,” Hermione said. A few people grumbled and she snapped at them, “Please, stop, let’s go around and clear the air. We need to do this to move on whether you lot want to or not.”

Luna stood first, _bless her_ , Harry thought. If anyone could set the mood, it was Luna Lovegood with her crystal clear eyes that look at everyone and everything with kindness. She said in a dreamy lilt, “Perhaps we should steal the elder wand before the earth settles, it might be harder to grab it if the pull of the dramalaks reach the full height of the coffin.” Hermione rolls her eyes and says, “Luna, the elder wand is a myth.” Several students look away from Luna and Hermione not wanting to pick a side. Luna continues unbothered, “Hermione, a myth, a legend, a tale, it’s still sitting in that cadavers grasp. Seems a waste is all I mean.” Hermione huffed out and pointed to Justin who was seated to Luna’s right side.

Justin slouched in his chair ruffling his tawny hair nervously.He coughed and said, “I didn’t know him, I mean, I never even spoke to him so…” Everyone in the circle nodded and Hermione flicked her gaze to the next person on Justin’s right, Tracey Davis. She was taller than the other girls in the group but now she was practically trying to shrink into the tufts of her overstuffed chair. She pulled her legs up into her chest and muffled into her jean covered knees, “I’m sorry that he’s gone. He seemed like a good person. I’ve no idea what I’m supposed to say, sorry.” Hermione nodded and her curls bounced around her when she shook her head and said softly, “That’s OK. This is a safe place where we can all share whatever we like.”

Harry couldn’t stop the groan that came out and everyone cast a glance at him. Hermione held his gaze for a beat and Harry mouthed out ‘sorry,’ before the next person in the circle spoke. It was their newest member Colin Creevey. He was a small boy with freckles and short cropped blond hair. He said a few mumbled words and then the invisible baton of grief was passed too Cho Chang.

Last summer when Cho had written to Hermione about expanding their Muggle Rights group she had included an action plan to take it all the way up the chain of command in the Ministry with timetables and persons of interest. It was thoughtful detailed work and Harry had never seen Hermione so excited. Those two were definitely going to rule the world one day. It gave Harry hope.

After Cho’s short speech all eyes turned to Harry. He stared down at the floor and decided to let out a little bit of his true feelings. Something he never did in public, not even with Hermione. “I suppose,” Harry said, “I’m glad he’s gone. I wouldn’t want anyone to suffer and I know his disease would have progressed. To lose your mind like that would have been hard on anyone but more so for him I think. I’m relieved. Not just for him but for myself too.”

Harry kept his head bent down, eyes on the floor. He could feel them watching him. Waiting perhaps for him to elaborate further but he had nothing else to say. Justin cleared his throat and ruffled through his bag for the agenda of the day. He was the groups secretary and he started listing off the next points for their meeting. Harry let his words wash right over him. He absorbed nothing for the rest of the time in the dingy old classroom. He simply stared around at each person trying his best to look attentive. His mind however was far away. Back to Professor Snape. Back to the Malfoys, and Draco in particular. Back to Percy and what exactly the rest of the Weasleys we’re doing right now. He let his mind go.

What would Professor Snape do now? He couldn’t possibly keep teaching. There was no reason for him to stay. McGonagall had already won the Governor’s over and would be reinstated as Headmistress in a matter of days. There was no way she would want to work with Severus Snape as her deputy. He wondered if Remus Lupin were up to the task. It wouldn’t be a bad appointment even though the man looked utterly lost at the funeral and in classes the next day. Harry thought maybe he should seek the man out and have a talk. They could at least speak openly about Sirius now. Maybe he knew where his old friend was hiding. Harry would love to see Sirius again.

Then there was the Malfoy problem. Lucius had been an open enemy against Muggle Rights, but his wife Narcissa was a hard one to peg down. She seemed to not be interested in politics. She clearly cared for her son and Harry had heard she sat on the board of several charities. Maybe he could appeal to her on the basis of charity and see where she stood. Draco had also basically declared himself for his father’s side. He started the Magic Born group at school at his fathers behest and maintained his position as President of the prejudiced club. Harry had heard from several underclassmen that the meetings were not very political and mainly involved dueling practice and Magic Born propaganda distribution. No one in the group had crafted the material they were merely instructed to pass it out frequently. Draco seemed to be following orders. If that were the case he may be able to swing him to their side. They needed to find a crack in Magic Born so they could show everyone that Muggles were in fact equals in every way.

The Weasleys would have been Harry’s first choice of ally if you had asked for a list back in his third or even fourth year. But all that changed when the younger Weasleys swallowed everything Dumbledore fed them. The lies about only Magic Born children having the power to defeat the forces of darkness. How Muggles were a bad influence on their society and they could infiltrate their world and destroy everything they hold dear. Big families like the Weasleys were important because they had so many connections. Even if they didn’t like most of the Magic Born families personally they were all fighting for the same cause. The destruction of a nonexistent Dark Lord and the strengthening of Magical Britain. Keeping the Muggles down and their families strong was the only way they saw to accomplish that.

So many late nights had been spent talking to Ron. Hermione and Harry had tried everything to get through to him. It all came to an end one night at the end of sixth year after a long and thorough conversation where Hermione used several charts to show how DNA and magical inheritance were innate in Muggles as well as Magic Born. Harry saw Ron’s face concentrated and thoughtful. He was sure they had cracked him. When Hermione had finished her excellent presentation Ron nodded in what they assumed was agreement. Then he opened his mouth, looking at them both as if they would never understand, he said, “It’s not about blood or DNA,” Hermione tried to interrupt but Harry pulled her down and shushed her quickly. Ron started again, “I know that DNA makes us who we are in some ways, but, in other ways, and I don’t know all the specifics, but,” he scratched his stubbled face and let out a breath, “magic wills it.” Harry tried to grab him but Ron pulled away, as he said again, “Magic wills it Harry. Someday you’ll understand. But she never will.”

After that Hermione had run off crying, and Harry had to stay with her until she could breathe even again. Harry had known it was useless to try and reason with him, or any of the Weasleys ever again. Magic had willed it so.

The meeting ended quickly and quietly. Hermione lingered at the door shaking hands and making plans. Harry, who normally headed out the door first, stayed seated as chairs were whisked back against the wall by Hermione’s careful spellwork. She turned around in a circle whispering to herself about scheduling. Harry kept his head down and his mind far away.

“You can’t fool me Harry,” Hermione said finally as if they were having a conversation all along, “I know you miss him.” Harry looked up at her his face screwed up in a look of confusion as Hermione continued, “Sirius, not Dumbledore!” Harry deflated and said, “Oh yeah, right, Sirius.” Hermione huffed and kneeled down in front of him as he was still in the same chair and hadn’t moved an inch. She placed her hands on his knees and looked into his eyes, “It’s OK to feel things Harry. You’re not made of stone, no matter how much you hide from the world, you can’t hide from everyone all the time. I hope you consider me a friend,” Harry cut her off quickly, “Hermione you’re the only family I have. We’re past friendship at this point..”

She stood up and opened her arms wide in a request for a hug. Harry begrudgingly got up and fell into her. They hugged for a moment, Harry patting her back softly and Hermione taking slow breaths. Harry whispered, “I do, miss him, I mean.” Hermione whispered back, “I know, I’m here, for whatever you need. We have each other.”

**

As they were leaving DADA the next day, Harry spotted Susan Bones whispering with a few Slytherins, all of whom were in the Magic Born Children collective. Susan looked a bit upset at something. Harry told Hermione to go on ahead to the next class. She briefly squeezed his shoulder as if to say ‘be careful’ and then headed down the hall the opposite direction. Harry made his way over to the group. They dispersed quickly, Susan with a quick ‘Hello’ directed at him and the others mumbling something to Draco as they left.

“Potter,” Draco drawled while he cleaned his finger nails. “Draco, how are you?” Harry asked. Draco glanced at Harry and Harry felt as if he were being sized up somehow. It lasted a second and then his cool mask of indifference was back in place. Harry had noticed over the past few weeks of school that whenever Harry addressed Malfoy as Draco, it unnerved the boy. He still didn’t know why, but he enjoyed getting under Draco’s skin.

“I’m well, yourself?” Draco returned. Harry cocked his head to the side, and gestured in the direction of Susan Bones’ path of retreat, “Susan Bones, is she joining the dark side then?” Harry attempted to keep it light, casual, funny, but Draco glared. His face became a stony mask and his posture stiffened. His breath came fast as he gritted out, “There is no ‘dark’ side Potter. And if anyone would be on a ’dark’ side it would be you.”

Harry smiled awkwardly and spluttered out, “No, that’s not what I meant, it..” Draco pushed past him and headed down the hall to class. Harry plonked his forehead against the wall, defeated. This is another reason why Muggle Rights was so important, no Magic Born ever got his Star Wars references.

**

The sky was overcast, again, and the Quidditch pitch was blissfully quiet. The calm before the storm. Draco walked the edges of the pitch slowly, cooling down from his morning run. In two hours the stadium would be full of people and sound and sport. Draco loved Quidditch but crowds not so much. Running had become his coping mechanism and although it horrified his parents they had seen the benefits toward his well being and had accepted this new Runner Draco.

He needed proper shoes when he first started running and he had tried to transfigure some running shoes from a picture he’d found in the muggle sports section of the Hogwarts library periodicals. They had absolutely killed his feet after only about 10 minutes of jogging. So, this past summer he had gone to Muggle London alone and patronized a Muggle running store. His new trainers had been quite expensive but they made running so much better. He was shocked at the technology and knowledge put into the craft of the shoes. It was fascinating to learn about all the extreme marathons that Muggles frequently ran. He was particularly interested in something called ‘ultra marathons.’ At first he hadn’t believed the young man who had helped him find his shoes about the extent to which Muggles pushed themselves. After returning to the store several more times over the summer he had actually met and talked with a few long distance runners. _These Muggles are insane_ , was his first thought, but then after reading some more books on the subject he came to find a deep respect for them.

They pushed themselves to the absolute max, and they did it without the security of magic. They relied completely and totally on themselves and nothing else. It was inspiring. Draco had started the summer running a few kilometers a day and then in the past few weeks he had been doing close to 15 kilometers every other day. He couldn’t wait to see how far he could really run. Without his wand, without his parents or friends, without anyone but himself and his new shoes, of course.

Draco still loved Quidditch but he wasn’t interested in pursuing it. It wasn’t a life long pursuit like long distance running could be. Quidditch had a time limit on it. After this year and the craziness of Dumbledore and school, he would never be playing again. He knew that, the way some people know when a storm is coming even when there isn’t a cloud in the sky. His intuition was not naturally very good. He used information gathered from observing and knowledge of how people behaved in order to guess what the best outcome for himself would be. That was as close to predicting the coming storm as he would ever be, he had accepted that about himself.

So when his father had cajoled him into starting some frivolous “Magics Only” group he had done it with precision and alacrity. He gathered the necessary team, mostly Slytherins, and charmed key people in positions of power in the other houses. Smith was the first big acquisition. He came from a family that could trace itself back to Helga Hufflepuff herself. With him came the majority of Hufflepuff’s Magic Born as well as a handful of key Ravenclaws. Then there was the big score: The Weasleys. Getting one would have been boon enough but he managed to score four out of five at the time. Percy graduated that year and thus didn’t matter anyhow. The remaining Weasleys had been deep in Dumbledore’s pocket and having the old Headmaster’s support had only solidified Draco’s position in the school. Not to boast or anything but he was pretty much in charge of the entire student body, and no ballot had ever been cast. Politics behind the scenes was much more thrilling, he surmised.

Of course now he was in charge of passing on an organization that he absolutely did not agree with. It wasn’t the science that Granger had always been pushing, or the civil arguments that Percy touted that had swayed him. It was Potter. The way he accepted everyone for who they were. The way the Muggles he had met over the summer had been so nice, so welcoming and knowledgeable. He knew that not all of them were like this of course but to believe that for some reason they were less capable of being a part of their society just because of the way they were raised seemed more and more preposterous as time went on. No, Potter was the clincher in it all. He approached Draco as if he were anyone else. He treated everyone the same, no matter what, it was baffling and, Draco had to admit, it was charming.

The only reason the Muggle Rights group hadn’t died the first month it started was mainly due to Potter’s waning fame. Harry was the Boy Who Lived when he first set foot in Hogwarts but after a series of bad choices he became the Boy Who Was Not Impressed With Any of You Lot Thanks. He didn’t forge any lasting connections with any of the old families. He didn’t attend any festivals or parties or study groups. He wasn’t even aware of the Slug Club as far as Draco knew. It was disappointing in a way because Draco’s father had been sure that securing a relationship with Potter would be favorable. In the end Draco had made the right call by ignoring the boy altogether. Dumbledore had kept hope alive for many people but now that he was gone, and the remaining old guard had firmly set up camp well away from Potter, his fame was almost useless now. It was a shame.

So now the Muggle Rights group was doing it’s level best and Magic Born had become a triumph. Draco should be pleased, he knew his father and mother were. They were practically ecstatic when they heard how poorly the rival group was doing at the Ministry this past fortnight. The Muggle Group were there to go over new legislation at Percy Weasley’s office and they struggled to keep anyone’s interest beyond a cursory nod or handshake. Father almost cracked a smile as he recounted the trip after visiting Draco in Hogsmeade yesterday. It had unnerved Draco to see his father nearly emote in public.

The cool air had cooled Draco a little too much as he picked up the pace toward the locker room. After a quick shower he headed to the castle for breakfast.

**

The game was in full swing now. Gryffindor versus Slytherin and the crowd was a sea of green, silver, red and gold. Harry was in attendance with Hermione and Justin today. There was only one Muggle on the Gryffindor team and Slytherin had one half-Muggle chaser in Tracey Davis.

Tracey had been studying with Hermione the past couple of weeks and as he watched her fly overhead he wondered about the girl. “Hermione,” Harry said, “how is Tracey these days? Do you two get along?” Hermione was only half-listening her eyes transfixed on the sleek Slytherin chaser. She replied, “Oh, Tracey?” Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you never talk about her, what’s she like?” Hermione shrugged and said, “She alright I guess.” This made Harry even more curious. Usually if Hermione were trying to pull someone into their Muggle Rights group she would have documentation and details about their likes, dislikes, family histories, school schedules, etc.

She was being obtuse so Harry persisted asking, “Hermione, is Tracey joining the group or not?” Hermione broke her stare of the game and focused on Harry, she leaned over slightly to talk lowly into his ear, “I’m not sure yet. I don’t want to spook her or get anyone’s hopes up. She could be a real boon for the group, but, more than that I actually,” Hermione paused and dropped her face down to watch her twisting hands in her lap. She continued after a few tense moments, “I like her.” Harry smiled and said in a mock whisper, “That’s great. Why are we whispering about your friendship with Tracey? She’s half-Muggle, it’s not exactly a scandal to be friends.” Hermione sighed and widened her eyes at Harry as she said through gritted teeth, “I like her, Harry.” Her eyebrows shot up as if to emphasize the point. Slowly, Harry started to let the pieces click into place as he said, “Oh, like, like her. I see. That’s great too! I don’t think we need to whisper about it.”

Hermione shook her head at him and said, “Harry, I’m already at the bottom of the Magical Totem Pole as it were. Add being a lesbian and, there’s no one lower.” Harry frowned and scrunched up his face as he said, “Well you’re not alone. I fully support you.” Hermione smiled and threw her arm around his shoulders. They stayed that way for the rest of the game. Slytherin had won and all the Gryffindors left the stadium with their heads hanging low. Hermione moved slower than normal as she lingered at the bottom of the pitch near the lockers. Trying not to look too obvious Harry chatted away at her while Justin moved quickly with a goodbye thrown over his shoulder in his haste to get back inside.

The Slytherin team entered the path to the locker rooms first to the delight of many lingering students waiting to offer their congratulations. A few various girlfriends and boyfriends embraced their paramours on their way inside. The captain of the Slytherin team swung his petite Hufflepuff girlfriend around in a wide circle nearly knocking over a few people. Draco called out, “Get a room. Merlin be,” as he pushed his way past the ruckus. Harry followed Draco’s movements with his eyes but the boy never looked up at him. Behind him Tracey seemed to be looking around the small crowd for someone as her eyes locked right next to Harry and onto Hermione. Hermione waved her hand down low and smiled brightly, Tracey sent her a bright smile and a thumbs up on her way inside.

Pushing past was the Gryffindor team and they were shouting as they headed through the group of Slytherin students by the door. Ginny pushed a small girl down on the ground in her haste, she turned to see who had fallen and inadvertently stopped the procession of her teammates behind her. Traffic came to a stop as Ginny said her apologies to the small girl. Harry stepped forward and tried to move the girl out of the way to get traffic moving. Ginny gave him a small smile. Her brother Ron pushed his way to the front of the group to see what the hold up was. Ron yelled, “Oi! Move it Gin.” He pushed his sister into the locker room and glanced at Harry. Before Harry could even think he blurted out, “Good game.” Ron’s face twisted into a grimace, “Is that a joke?” Harry shook his head, “No, I meant, well not a good game, just you played well it didn’t..” He let the jumble of words die where they stood. Mortified he gave a goofy smile and made to leave. Ron hastily said, “We would have played a good game, if this team could get it’s shit together. We shouldn’t have any Muggles on any of the teams. It would be fairer that way. Whatever.”

Before Harry could even reply the rest of the team whisked Ron into the changing room. Their only Muggle player, a beater named Johnson stayed at the back of the pack. She wasn’t in any school groups and she very carefully avoided Harry and Hermione’s eyes. Harry wanted to reach out to her but Hermione pulled his hand back whispering, “C’mon it’s not the time.”

That was the problem, Harry thought on his way back to the castle, it was never the right time. It would never be the right time to call people out on their bigotry and their twisted ideas. Harry growing more and more determined stomped toward the castle and said firmly to Hermione, “If not now, when?” Hermione had to double step to keep up with him, but she let his words hang in the air between them unanswered.


	2. The Rise and Fall of Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets into it with just about everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading. And many thanks to my Beta KngZawd, go check out "The Flames of Arrax" if you like ASOIAF, it is brilliant!
> 
> I will not have a huge note before every chapter but just a heads up this thing is FULLY outlined and I am working a chapter ahead at this point. However, I am also a full time student, full time worker, and full time stressed, so my updates will be sporadic. My apologies. Please review if you want. Thanks again!

Potions class was soul crushing lately. Professor Snape, normally sardonic to the nth degree, was somber and withdrawn. Well, more withdrawn than usual anyway. He barely spoke, instead simply employing a muggle white board to communicate with the class. He would include a number of potions for different skill levels and an extra credit assignment for the week open to all. Hermione being, well, Hermione, always had all the potions on the board done and thoroughly researched before the second class had even ended. This led to her being quite bored by the end of the third and final lesson of the week. 

After hovering over Harry and Neville’s cauldron for several minutes Harry said, “Hermione, why don’t you pull a book out or I don’t know, do anything else? You’re hovering and it’s distracting.” Hermione folded her arms over her chest and huffed, indignantly, but when Neville shrugged at her she decided to move to another pair in the class. 

Tracey and Malfoy didn’t normally pair together in potions but the Magic Borne leader had taken to sitting with her for the past couple weeks, much to the Muggle Rights groups shock. Hermione slid over to them and stood on Tracey’s side whispering in her ear. Tracey smiled back at Hermione pointing to various ingredients. Then, out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy laughed. He laughed and smiled at something Hermione had said. Tracey good naturally poked him in the ribs and Malfoy mock wiped a tear away has he said, “Good one Granger.”

Harry having no idea what universe he had inadvertently stumbled into turned to stare at Neville. His partner was looking quizzically at him but otherwise seemed unbothered. 

Harry said, “Neville, Did Draco Malfoy just laugh at something Hermione said?” Neville shrugged noncommittally. Harry spun back around to see the small group now talking in hushed tones. Draco actually leaned over Tracey to whisper something to both girls. Hermione giggled. Harry couldn’t take it. He almost stood up and left that very moment. 

Hermione headed back toward him before he could make his leave and as she passed Harry by she said, “Potter, mind your cauldron.” She smirked at him as she sat back at her potions station. Harry turned to glance back at Malfoy and the boy was smirking at him, not in the usual way, more like a ‘I know something you don’t’ kind of way. Well, that wasn’t going to work at all.

Before class let out Ron Weasley walked up to Professor Snape’s desk with his potion for the lesson and the color was distinctly more puce than emerald green. Hermione stopped him for a brief word, but Ron merely rolled his eyes at her as he walked away. The rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin left quickly, without a word of goodbye from the heavily inebriated Professor. The closer one got to his desk the more flammable one became. 

Tracey and Hermione left together and that left Harry and Malfoy alone in the room, with the suspiciously quiet Professor Snape’s soft snores in the background. Harry took the opportunity to address the laughing situation. “So,” Harry said, “Malfoy, what was so funny earlier?” Malfoy smiled down at Potter, stepping closer to him with his two inches of greater height. Harry gulped as he looked up into steely intense gray eyes. 

Malfoy said, “Wouldn’t you like to know Potter?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled back at Malfoy as he said, “C’mon, Hermione isn’t the giggly sort.” 

Malfoy grabbed Harry’s arm and spun him around toward the door whispering as he went, “Well if you must know.” 

Harry turned to stop him from dragging him out of the room as he said, “Err. Where are we…?” Malfoy leaned closer to him and shushed him. Harry got the hint and waited till they were clear of the room and out in the corridor. 

“Well, Potter, I simply pointed out that Professor Snape was dead to the world and therefore unlikely to notice the majority of Slytherin borrowing certain ingredients from his stores.” Draco said. 

Harry’s jaw dropped, “Malfoy, what are you implying?” 

It was Malfoy’s turn to roll his eyes as he said, “Please Potter, we have a friendly wager going on. Pansy’s winning currently. And brewing something psychedelic no doubt.” 

Harry snorted out a laugh and said, “Well let me know when it’s ready.” 

Malfoy said, “Potter! You wouldn’t?” 

Harry smiled brightly, “Oh wouldn’t I? What do you know about me, Draco?” The use of his first name clearly threw Draco as he clamped his lips tight in thought. 

Malfoy squinted at him and said, “Well, turns out I don’t know much. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” Harry nodded his appreciation and the boys walked up and out of the dungeons together, letting a tentative truce settle between them. The quiet walk toward their next class was noticed by a few but commented on by none. Harry gave Malfoy a sideways glance, but his companion seemed unfazed. Harry smiled slightly thinking about what rumors may come of this simple gesture. 

**

The misty rains outside the castle had meant Quidditch practice and all flying lessons were cancelled for the day. Normally they wouldn’t cancel class for a bit of Scottish weather but the substitute flying instructor had no such qualms. This meant that a bunch of athletes were now trapped inside with a free period. Being the observant witch that she was, Hermione had contacted the Muggle Rights group using her charmed coins alerting them to an emergency meeting in their normal classroom. 

Headed in that general direction Hermione stopped at the sound of a high pitched protest. She rounded the corner to find the three hulking figures of Bulstrode, Parkinson and Goyle standing over someone crouched on the ground. 

The victim's wand was rolling down the corridor and as soon as Hermione caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of legs, she let her wand slide down and took up her dueling stance. 

“Stupefy!” Hermione shouted at the three Slytherins but aimed her hex at the wall behind them as a warning shot. 

The girl on the floor, it was Tracey as Hermione had suspected, rolled out from underneath them and went for her lost wand. The three Slytherin’s pointed their wands on Tracey but kept their eyes on Hermione as they tried to stop Tracey from getting her wand back. 

Hermione said, “Stop! All of you!” 

The three turned their backs on her and aimed their curses at Tracey once again who lost her footing and hit the ground in a body bind. Hermione wasn’t sure who had cast what so she quickly bound all three of the assailants together. 

Parkinson said, “This is HOUSE business Granger you have NO RIGHT!” 

Bulstrode was pulling on the ropes with some force as Hermione walked up to them and snatched all their wands away quickly. 

She passed the wands to Tracey and glared at all three of the other Slytherins as she said, “Tracey let’s get you to the infirmary. Parkinson, I’ll send your Head of House to check on you.” 

At that Goyle groaned loudly while Bulstrode said, “Granger untie us now or you’ll regret it! You ignorant cow!” 

Hermione stomped off with Tracey on her arm, not even glancing back at the three bullies. They continued to shout for help. 

“Are you OK?” Hermione said. 

They smiled at each other as Tracey said, “Hermione, thank you, but you really shouldn’t have done that.” 

Hermione sighed and said, “Well, we shall see what the Headmistress has to say about this. The bullying is getting out of hand if you ask me.” 

Tracey rolled her eyes, but smiled at her as Hermione squeezed her tight picking up their pace toward the hospital wing.

**

“No Prof,.. Headmistress, that is,” Hermione said. Her hands unclenching from tightly rolled fists as she continued, “I do not understand. The bullying in this institution is completely out of hand! You are ignoring your duties, Headmistress, and I would be remiss as Head Girl and leader of a prominent civil rights group within the school if I did not stand up when I see such injustice in our halls. What would you have me do? Let her get hexed right outside a classroom? Where, might I add, a professor was present and ignoring the situation completely due to some, outdated rule about House Disciplining?”

Headmistress Mcgonagall kept her silence while Hermione paced and spit all around her office. Once she had stopped her tirade the Headmistress moved her hands in front of her. 

The Headmistress said, “These outdated rules are in place for a reason. It is never usually done in public, that much I can agree with you. It is not right, and the house of Slytherin has been made aware of their error.”

Hermione splutters shaking her head in frustration. “So, are they all getting detention or just the person who stood up for what is RIGHT,” Hermione says.

Headmistress Mcgonagall breathed deep and said, “You helped a friend, you are in a learning institution, you saw someone being hurt and you reacted out of kindness. That does not mean that it was the right thing to do, as you so put it. You will be serving 6 weeks of detention with Professor Snape, and the three Slytherin’s will be serving 2 weeks with Hagrid. You will learn some of the finer points of the political system of the Magical world with Professor Snape and you will be walking a thin line Miss Granger. Do not make any more mistakes or you will be put on academic probation. Am I clear?”

Hermione swallowed roughly as she said, “Yes Headmistress, I understand.” 

She turned to leave and could hear the grumblings of a few of the portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses past. Still after almost 7 years in this world she felt out of her depth. She had no idea that disciplining those within your own House could be so violent and brutal. A few Gryffindors had been punished before by the Prefects but it was usually to do extra work for classes, or to tutor the younger years, it had never come to hexes in the hallways. 

Hermione knew she had a much harder road to walk than she initially thought. When she had first arrived at Hogwarts there had been a lecture for those who were Muggle Born about how many of the magical tomes within the Castle would not be available to them. Since they were at a slight disadvantage the grading system for certain classes, like History of Magic, would be slightly different for them. They would not have access to certain training materials for various careers, such as dragon handling and potions. Although at the time Hermione hadn’t been much interested in those paths she now understood what they were really saying. You can learn here beside us, you can work in the same building and walk these same grounds, but you will never belong. You will never be Magic Born, and no matter how hard you work, you will never be equal.

**

Harry was slumped in a far corner of the Gryffindor Common room with Hermione slouched right beside him. She had gotten back later than normal, her arms full of books and her face streaked with tear tracks. At first she had tried to hide from him behind her studying and homework. After an hour of silence on both their parts she had finally cracked. 

“I’m so sick of this Hermione,” Harry said after she finished her tale, “I don’t care anymore about waiting for the right moment, or pulling more support, or any of it. We need to do something now. We can’t wait anymore.” 

With a heavy sigh Hermione said, “There isn’t much I can do as a muggle born. Apparently I’m not even allowed to file an appeal on my own. I need the backing of a Magic Born, or at least a Half Muggle within the school and an adult of good social standing. Then I’d have to go in front of the Board of Governors, but not before I manage to secure the votes, because if I go there based on the merits of my case alone I would get nowhere!”

“Well, you won’t have to file an appeal,” Harry said. 

Hermione looked shocked, Harry took in her expression and said, “I’ll do it for you. I’ll get Percy and anyone else and go in there and show Mcgonagall and anyone else that we mean to make real lasting change. We won’t back down this time.”

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend and fell into his side even further, pulling his arm around her and snuggling down. They stayed there until the embers in the fireplace burned down low. Knowing it would be the last peaceful night for a long time.

**

The next morning Harry eschewed breakfast in favor of meeting Percy Weasley at the Headmistresses office. As he walked up the spiral staircase he took a moment to straighten his tie and take a deep breath. When he opened the door he was met with soft hellos and the delicate sounds of tea being stirred or slurped. Percy was sitting across from the Headmistress who nodded at Harry to take a seat. They sat in silence for a moment and when Harry made to break it, Professor Lupin walked into the room an apology on his lips softly delivered, “Sorry I’m late, Percy, Minerva, Harry.” 

He nodded to each of them and then sat next to Harry casually. Harry looks back and forth between Percy and the Headmistress looking for a clue as to why the Defense Professor was joining them for this discussion.

Professor Lupin politely declined tea with a wave of his hand and then cleared his throat as all four of them looked around at each other in some sort of stand off. 

Harry slapped his knee and said, “Right, well, Percy and I, err, Mr. Weasley and I that is, are here to discuss the unjust punishment of Miss Granger for an attack on a student from three of her housemates. It should go without saying that,” 

Harry was interrupted by Professor Lupin who said kindly, “Harry, we’re here to discuss you starting the appeals process. The probation and detention of Miss Granger cannot be overturned without involving the Board.”

Percy said, “I asked Professor Lupin to join us Harry. We will need some support from the staff. Right now we only have two Governors who will even meet with us let alone vote with us. We need to drum up support and hopefully, we can get some guidance on that today.” 

Percy shifted in his seat several times and futzed with his tie. 

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked to the Headmistress as he said, “Is there any other way to get her off probation at least? I thought she only had detention?”

The Headmistress cleared her throat and said, “Unfortunately, since Miss Granger is here on a scholarship the Governors decided to turn her detention into a form of work study. Her probation will be worked off with exemplary behavior and her work with Professor Snape.”

Harry sighed heavily. Professor Lupin reached out for him, shaking his shoulder gently, he said, “Miss Granger is one of the best students at Hogwarts, she’ll be fine Harry.” 

Harry shook him off and said, “That’s not the point! She shouldn’t have to deal with all this on top of everything else.” 

Harry slumped back in his chair as the Headmistress simply stared at him. 

Percy leaned forward in his seat and said, “Headmistress, may we confer in one of the empty classrooms?” 

The Headmistress nods and says, “Good luck gentlemen. Let me know if you require assistance. I’ll do what is within my abilities.”

Harry stomped out of the room as Percy and Remus followed closely behind him. When they round the first corner and head into the available room, Harry makes his way to the farthest wall from the door. A large window is on the right side wall and the sun shone brightly through the clouds outside. Harry pointed his wand at the wall and mumbled a few choice spells. Professor Lupin transfigured a chair for Percy and then for himself while Harry wrote on the conjured chalkboard. A list of the Governors divided in half. 

“Percy,” Harry said, “who do we have on our side for sure?”

Percy tapped his fingers on his knees and said, “No one. Not for sure.” 

Harry rubbed his eyes roughly and faced the wall when he said, “Fine. Let’s just do hypothetically yeah?” 

Professor Lupin says, “Well you have me, and Shacklebolt, and Longbottom I believe.” 

Harry scribbled the three names down and moves to the other side of the board. He writes Malfoy, Nott, and Bulstrode on the other side. 

“We need Bones, damnit,” Harry flung the chalk across the room. Percy stood up retrieving the chalk and wrote Bones’ name down the middle. 

“Do you know Susan?” Percy asked. 

Harry said, “I think she’s with Magic Born. I saw them talking to her in the hall a few weeks ago. She barely spoke to me.” 

Professor Lupin walked up to the board and said, “So she’s not a fan, eh Harry?” 

The joke falls flat but Harry smiles at him anyway as he says, “Well Susan is not her aunt. What do you know about madam Bones?” 

Percy perked up and said, “She’s fair. Logical.” 

Professor Lupin nodded in agreement as he said, “She fought with Dumbledore for a moment years ago, she’s tough but she knows her own mind. I think we can sway her.” 

Harry coughed slightly and said, “We Professor? Are you truly with us?”

Remus smiled down at Harry and said, “I never left you Harry.” 

Percy stared between them and said, “This will be a lot of work Remus. Harry, I’m going to need you to lead this charge. I have too much going on at work. I need to focus on the Ministry.” 

Harry held out his hand for Percy as he said, “Go on then. We’ll handle Hogwarts for now.”

Harry watches Percy go, and turns back to the board with Remus beside him. He feels less like a Professor and more like an ally, someone he’d want at his back if he were going into battle. Harry supposes that’s exactly what they are about to do. 

**

Running down the final corridor on floor four in the Ministry of Magic Percy Weasley speed past secretary’s and agents alike. He swiveled before running straight into a group of workers heading into a conference room. He was almost at the end of the hall of rooms where his meeting was most likely underway. His crimson tie was crooked and he took a moment to run his hands down his wrinkled robes and straighten his hair. He took a deep fortifying breath and opened the door. 

It was empty. Either he missed the meeting completely or they hadn’t started yet. He decided quickly to head back to his department in the hope that there would be a memo of some sort. He walked at a brisk pace back to a sea of desks and sat right in the middle of it. His closest co-worker was a middle aged witch, mother to four and half Muggle, she was constantly trying to set Percy up with her very big nosed, very over dressed, and very Gay Muggle cousin. When she turned to him with that look on her face he held onto the edge of his desk bracing himself for the onslaught. 

She said, “Percy! You look a fright! Didn’t you see the meeting was canceled this morning love?” 

He lifted his hands off the desk and pulled his expression into one of pleasant calmness as he said, “I hadn’t heard. I’m sure there’s a memo.” 

His co-worker thankfully turned away from him at that moment to talk to a passing wizard. He searched through his thin inbox and came up with nothing. Percy grabbed his quill and began going over his part of the legislation reform, again. He’d been over it a thousand times at this point but he wanted to make sure that his part of the deal was solid. It’s a small part he’s playing as the deputy to the deputy of the undersecretary of Muggle Rights Reform, but every wizard had to start somewhere.

The day dragged on as he answered posts and sat in on a few team briefings even though they had nothing to do with his main project. A feeling started to build in his gut as the day continued. Something had changed. His boss had ignored his questions. His colleagues were staying away from him whenever he entered the tea room. Even his pushy matchmaking co-worker had kept her chit chat to a minimum. As Percy stared around the large open office, pondering his precarious position a pair of large human legs appear on his desk. They are attached to the last wizard he’d ever expect to see in his department. 

Lucius Malfoy leaned against Percy’s desk with his staff tucked up next to his legs. The tip of his staff is twirled gently while Mr. Malfoy stared across the floor to some point unknown. 

Without even looking at him Mr. Malfoy said, “Mr. Weasley, care for a walk?”

The two wizards walked out of the Ministry and into the city streets. No glamours or changing of clothes they simply walked out as they were and Percy was too stunned to even think of how he must look to the Muggles of London. 

The staff clicked gently along the sidewalk and Percy waited, his heart beating in rhythm with the clicks and clacks. 

Mr. Malfoy took his time and when he finally did start speaking his voice was soft and his words were careful, he said, “Mr. Weasley, how far do you think you can take this little crusade of yours, truly?” 

Percy looked into his face for the first time since the whole meeting started to see an unfeeling mask, carefully crafted. 

Percy decided to drop his own mask in this instance as he said, “All the way, Mr. Malfoy. We’re not giving up. No matter the hurtles.” 

Mr. Malfoy smiled slightly, a gentle uptick at the corners as he said, “I admire your drive young man, but it would be better suited toward attainable goals.” 

Percy nodded and said, “I admire your talents as well Mr. Malfoy and wish much the same for you.” 

Mr. Malfoy squinted at Percy sizing him up. Percy broke the stare and looked around a bit nervous at such close scrutiny. He felt a little hot under the collar and he was hoping that Mr. Malfoy couldn’t sense his discomfort. 

Before Percy could break a sweat though Mr. Malfoy said, “Family is important Mr. Weasley. To all of us. You should do well to stand with yours.” 

Percy felt the low blow deep in his chest. He hadn’t spoken to his brothers in months. Ginny will occasionally write to keep him up to date. His parents reach out from time to time but have largely left him out of all family get togethers, especially over the last year. He and Ron got into a huge row and wands were drawn. It didn’t end well for anyone but Percy was the one who was told to leave by a flaming red-faced Molly Weasley. No one would ever know how much it hurt, Percy hid it well. At least, he hoped he was hiding it well.

“Family is what you make of it, sir.” Percy said finally. He tipped his head slightly and headed back to the Ministry leaving Mr. Malfoy to chew on his thoughts.

** 

Another Monday and Harry barely made it to breakfast before the tables were cleared in the Great Hall. Hermione was long gone to get to Defense early and the emptiness at the Gryffindor tables is a refreshing change of pace. Perhaps he should eat late every morning if it’s always this quiet, Harry thought to himself as he bent down into his book bag to make sure he had his defense essay. As he shifted the contents of his bag from side to side, crumbs fell into his bag as he hastily chewed his toast. A loud smack sounded right near his head. He turned slightly to find Draco Malfoy standing next to his table, his own book bag thrown down in front of him.

Harry smiled at him with closed lips, and hastily wiped away any butter or toast remnants from his face. 

He swallowed roughly and said, “Hello Draco.” 

Malfoy grimaced slightly at the overly friendly greeting and blinked. His eyebrow slightly raised. 

Harry looked back and forth around the room and said, “What? Do you need something?”

Malfoy drew his lips tight into something like a smile as he said, “Thank you for asking, yes, there is something you can do for me. Drop your appeals case.”

“Pardon?” Harry said and Malfoy scoffed at him. Harry gave him an innocent look as he said, “Why Draco, you couldn’t possibly be interfering with the Muggle Rights groups case? I mean that wouldn’t be proper would it?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, “Knock it off Potter. It’s going to get ugly. It’s better to let sleeping crups lie.”

Harry couldn’t help it. He tried to hold the laugh back but it broke free, and it was a lot louder than normal. Malfoy looked deeply offended and Harry could almost hear his jaw clicking in agitation. 

“I’m sorry, did you say sleeping crups lie? I’ve never heard that before. Sorry.” Harry said while his breathing regulated. 

Malfoy considered his statement for a moment before clearing his throat. Draco said, “Yes well. It’s a common saying. I forget that you may not know these things.” 

Harry replied, “I’ve heard the saying it’s just that Muggles say sleeping dogs, instead of crups. It’s a small difference really but well you can see how it would be funny.”

The crack of a smile started at the edges of Malfoy’s soft pink mouth and Harry stared at him a little longer than he should. When he wets his own lips he could swear that Malfoy’s attention was drawn to the movement for a moment. Strange. 

Malfoy said, “Interesting, I supposed I’ve noticed that some sayings are slightly different between the two cultures.”

Harry drew his eyes back down to the table afraid he’d get caught staring a little too hard at the lines of Malfoy’s mouth. Harry replied, “We’re not that different really.”

Malfoy scoffed again and said, “We are entirely different, although I often forget that you’re half Muggle yourself.” 

Harry leaned forward slightly, his elbows resting fully on the table as he said, “Actually I consider myself, culturally at least, fully Muggle. I mean I was raised Muggle as it were.” 

Malfoy nodded thoughtfully and said, “I suppose that makes sense.” 

The blonde sat across from Harry and turned his head to look around the hall, staring at the Slytherin table for a beat before he turned back around.

“How was it? With Muggles I mean?” Malfoy said. 

Harry’s heart began to pound as Malfoy leaned a little closer across the table and he could feel the Malfoy’s body pressing closer to his own in every inch of his skin. Electricity crackled between them. 

Harry blinked and answered softly, “It was not great, truthfully.” 

Malfoy nodded as if his suspicions had been confirmed, but Harry hastily added, “That’s just because my family was not that great. My Muggle relatives I mean. Not all Muggles are like that. Not even close.” 

Malfoy nodded again and said, “Yeah.”

**

Hermione counted the seconds until the start of class. Trying to ignore the Gryffindors who were filing into their seats, taking extra care to sit as far from her as possible with the exception of those in the Muggle Rights Group with her. They had a small enclave in most of their classes. 

This morning however, everyone is late. Harry usually walks with her on Monday mornings from the Great Hall all the way to Defense which is basically on the opposite side of the castle. No one was there this morning and so she had no buffer and had heard every single prejudiced word out of Ronald Weasley’s bigoted mouth. It had worked her up into quite a state. No matter how many times she complained to the Professors and the Headmistress about it, the kind of opinions that he expressed, along with several other Magic Born, were simply not considered hate speech. It enraged her to new levels this morning though, as he sat a few rows back from her in class and continued his rant. 

Hermione turned around in her seat, physically biting her tongue to keep from lashing out at Ron when at the door in the back of class she saw Harry, with Draco Malfoy. They are talking quietly to each other, or rather Harry who is a bit shorter than Malfoy is leaning into the tall blonde and listening intently to his soft spoken words. They both nodded at each other and then Malfoy turned and continued down the corridor. 

Harry entered the class with a glassy eyed look about him and a soft smile on his face. He looked relaxed and dare she say happy to have been conversing with Malfoy. She had noticed that the co-leader of Magic Born had been more relaxed lately. Malfoy had a new level of confidence after securing his position as President of the rival club. He was also friendly with every single Professor in the school along with most of the student body. Malfoy was for all intents and purposes the most popular boy in school. 

Not that Harry didn’t have his own fans. Harry was sweet and kind, he had a laugh that made others smile and he was a true and loyal friend. He paid special attention to those that were younger and he was often picked to demonstrate for the class by Professors. If this were a Muggle school it would stand to reason, in Hermione’s mind, that Malfoy would be class President and Harry would be his softer more approachable VP. 

Harry slid in next to Hermione and gave her a winning smile. Hermione crinkled her brow at him and turned to face the front of the class just as Professor Lupin called for everyone to settle down. 

As everyone settled into silence Ron’s voice boomed out louder than before the quiet, “Can’t see around her giant head!”

Hermione whipped her head around to glare at Ron turned a little red and sheepish at the unintentional outburst. His lips were pursed tightly closed and his friends were all laughing into their hands around him, some were pointing and whispering. 

Harry shook Hermione’s shoulder to get her attention. Out of the corner of her mouth Hermione said, “If not now, when?” 

Harry drops his hands and lets her stand up. She pulls out her wand and lets it hang loosely at her side. 

“Ronald Weasley, I have had enough of your constant hatefulness.” Hermione said. 

Ron stood up to retort but Hermione continued, “I challenge you to a duel.” Everyone in the class gasps. 

Professor Lupin walked swiftly to stand at the end of the long tables between the two. Professor Lupin held up his hands and said, “Miss Granger, we are not dueling today.” 

Hermione bristled and replied, “I challenge you Ronald Weasley! Whether it’s now or later, doesn’t matter. I will wipe the floor with your freckly arse!”

Ron turned even redder than before and several students on both sides giggled at the display. 

Professor Lupin sighed heavily and said, “Miss Granger you cannot challenge a student while you are on school grounds and nor should you, regardless.” 

Ron stuttered, “That’s right! You stupid Muggle you can’t duel outside of club everyone knows that!”

“Muggle borns aren’t allowed to duel at all then, are they?” Harry said. 

Hermione nodded vigorously and said, “That’s right because only the Magic Born can practice dueling. This is exactly the kind of prejudice we're fighting against don’t you see?” 

Her voice took on a desperate high pitched tone and Harry knew it was time for her to step back. He pulled her down slightly and she reluctantly took her seat, her head hanging low. 

Harry said to Ron, “Let’s drop it ok? Continue with class,” he turned to Professor Lupin, “right Professor?” 

Ron dropped down to his seat as Professor Lupin headed back to the front of class. He started the lesson without further incident but Hermione could feel Ron staring holes into the back of her neck throughout the rest of class.

**

Hermione’s day couldn’t get any worse at this point. It seemed that Professor Snape was willing to test that theory. He had set up the rows of cauldron’s that the first years had left in various states of griminess. She started at the beginning and kept her head down. Professor Snape was oddly sober today and kept walking up and down the length of the room, slowly, methodically. 

After the fiftieth pass he said, “How long are you going to spend on the one cauldron Miss Granger? Can you not see the amount of work you have before you? Work. Faster.”

Bristling, she pulled her elbows out of the cauldron, lifted it up and walked it over to the nearest drain in order to rinse and drain it. Professor Snape scoffed loudly and tsk’d at her. 

Hermione’s head snapped up and she said, “What?!” 

Professor Snape walked over calmly holding eye contact and Hermione did not look away, despite her fear. He whipped out his wand in a small flourish and levitated the cauldron, wiped it out with a conjured cloth and tipped it on it’s side before sliding it back into a far corner and out of sight. 

Brandishing her own wand, Hermione carefully levitated the next cauldron over to her and began to scrub by hand when it landed gently next to her. 

She said, “I was not aware I was allowed to use magic, Sir.” 

Professor Snape looked down his nose at her and gave her a stiff nod. He said, “Next time, ask. You are usually not shy about it, in class at least.” 

Hermione smiled briefly and said, “No I suppose I could be called many things but shy is not one of them.” 

Professor Snape scowled as he said, “Miss Granger, if you were, you would be even more insufferable than you are now.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her Professor as she said, “It’s not just that I didn’t know, explicitly whether I could use magic for this task. It’s also that I didn’t think about it. I’m sure you find that hilarious. Muggleborns often don’t first think to use magic for all things.”

“It’s a positive Miss Granger,” Professor Snape said, “too often wizards and witches rely heavily on magic and forget the power of their own two hands. Do the task however you see fit, but don’t ever forget the tools at your disposal.” 

Hermione nodded and went back to work. It had been the longest conversation she’d ever had with the Potions Professor, and the only time she’d seen him sober for any length of time. 

Her curiosity about the man and his state of abstemiousness kept her going through the rest of her work study hours. That and the fact that the manual labor had allowed her to focus completely on the task at hand, and let go of her anger. 

Thinking out loud she said, “I suppose this is why Harry is always so mindful. Repetitive tasks were all he knew for so long.” 

Professor Snape’s head snapped up from his desk as he said, “What are you babbling about?” 

Hermione looked down at her task and said, “I was thinking out loud, my apologies Sir. My friend Harry was given a lot of chores as a boy, well, I suppose he still is. I’ve told him it's not normal for a child to work as he’d done but.” She let the thought drop with a shake of her head. 

Professor Snape walked over to her and said, “Headmaster Dumbledore informed me that his relatives were well kept and tended to spoil the… child.” 

Hermione laughed and said, “Merlin, no. The Dursley’s are not kind sir. Especially not to Harry.”

Professor Snape looked down at the floor, his eyes unfocused and Hermione returned to her task. The sound of the scrubbing sent her back into a trance like state as she let her mind wander further. Curious now, as to why the Professor would care anything about Harry Potter’s home life.

By the time she was done scrubbing, using a mixture of magic and elbow grease, she was sweating, dirty and completely relaxed. 

On her way out of the dungeon classroom she stopped by the Professor’s desk where he was marking up a stack of scrolls. He didn’t stop from his work or acknowledge her presence. 

Hermione thought for a moment before she said, “It’s good for the soul, a little hard work. That’s what my Gran used to say.” 

Professor Snape glanced at her and turned his head slightly to see the row of perfectly cleaned and sorted cauldrons tucked into their proper spots. 

He said, “Thank you Miss Granger, your platitudes are a balm. Good evening.” 

Hermione cracked a smile at the man and headed out to her dormitory where a long shower and a longer sleep are all that she thinks on.

**


	3. The Lesbians & Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK well. We've got the beginnings of something with Hermione and Tracey. The truce between Two Slytherins and One Harry and... illegal substances of a magical nature. Caution for drug use of the recreational kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to get chapter 4 up after this. I am drowning in school work, and work work and so many things. I want to say to my small audience that when I started writing this I wanted to say something about racism and how hard it is to change your mind if you're not open to it. I don't know if I'll succeed but it's what I wanted initially. Now with everything that has been continuing to happen in America and elsewhere, it feels a bit hollow to think that I could broach such a topic in my little fic. The way that Hermione was treated as an other always reminded me of anti-semitism sentiments or indeed, racism so I wanted to explore that in a safe place, which for me is fanfiction. It's a way for me to test out my ideas. I wanted a world where people of privilege could learn and change and witness for themselves how even if you are given something, through no means of your own, it doesn't mean you are WORTHY of it. You are given a small amount of power if you are born with privilege and if you are not one of those most fortunate then you are born with the weight of genocide. Because it has been hundreds of years of this, oppression and hate, and if we all don't do something about it right now it will never end.

Harry woke up late again and this time it was definitely on purpose. He was hoping to grab a few bites of breakfast before it was all magicked away but also, a part of him was hoping that Malfoy might be lingering in the Great Hall. Maybe Malfoy will be lingering with the hope of catching me, Harry wondered. It was a dangerous thing to wonder about. He’d known for some time now that he’s gay. Whether or not other people know about his sexual preferences was really not a priority for him. Now, however, he’s thinking perhaps he should make it clear to some people he might be interested. He was now available and open to something same-sex related.  
Things are only as complicated as you make them, he repeated to himself. Being friendly with Malfoy had many benefits, like making the co-leader of the Muggle Rights Group less of a social pariah, and making the Weasley’s nervous. It also meant that he got to laugh and joke with the hottest boy in school. Whoa, Harry thought to himself, is he the hottest boy in school?  
Harry entered the Great Hall and looked around for a bright blonde head. Once spotted the object of his internal monologue turned around and smiled right at Harry. Yes, Harry reflected, positively attractive. I’m so screwed.   
Malfoy waved Harry over to his table which was at the moment occupied only by Tracey, Parkinson and oddly enough Hermione. Parkinson was holding a few vials of various ingredients and talking in hushed tones to Malfoy. Tracey was next to Hermione and they were sitting very close to each other. Without any other real options, Harry sat directly across from Malfoy and Parkinson. He greeted Hermione and Tracey warmly and Parkinson’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice as if she hadn’t really noticed him before. She pulled her vials down lower and whispered angrily at Malfoy while Harry pulled a plate of toast forward.   
Tracey giggled into her hands and Hermione’s hands weren’t seen at all, Harry noted. Harry quirked an eyebrow at his best friend and she merely smiled back at him. Malfoy was wrapping against the table and Parkinson was turning a little purple in the face. 

Malfoy snapped back to her loudly, “He’s fine. Pansy. Stop.” 

Harry stared between them, Malfoy smiled slightly at Harry and said, “Harry, please tell Pansy here that you are in fact not a total arsewipe and that you will keep your trap shut in regards to anything you may hear or see in our presence?’

“Yeah, um, yes, that’s me, totally not an arsewipe,” Harry replied, “what are you talking about anyway?” 

Harry leaned across the table as Malfoy cast him a playful smirk and replied, “Well, perhaps you should come by Slytherin house Saturday night and find out Potter.” 

Harry smiled broadly and ran his fingers over the rim of his pumpkin juice cup, hoping for nonchalance he replied, “Well maybe I will.”

Hermione’s head twisted around to look between Malfoy and Harry a question written clearly on her face. When Harry met her eyes and beamed at her however she dropped her gaze to the table holding back a smile of her own. Tracey brought her hands underneath the table and Harry purposefully stopped looking at the girls next to him after that. He didn’t need to see whatever they were doing under there. Pansy huffed as she stomped away from the table. 

Malfoy shrugged at her departure and said “Not all of us are so open minded eh Potter?” 

Harry licked his lips deliberately watching Malfoy’s eyes to catch that momentary flicker towards the actions of his mouth. There it was. Malfoy was definitely watching his mouth. Harry bit into his bottom lip a little too hard at the realization that perhaps Malfoy might want to be more than friends. 

Harry said, “What happened to calling me Harry, Draco?” 

Draco rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight the smile on his face. Draco said, “We’ll see if we can’t break old habits, hmm?” 

Malfoy winked at him and Harry wanted to hide and jump into his arms at the same time. He settled for eating his toast and watching as Draco walked away.   
Across the Hall as Malfoy walked through the Great Doors, he caught sight of a flash of red hair peeking from behind the tall doors. It was very long red hair and upon closer inspection Harry can make out the face of young Ginny Weasley. The girl seemed to be staring at their table and Harry gently elbowed Hermione, hoping to bring her attention to their observer. Harry looked back to see Hermione glaring, and Tracey leaned over them both to get a better look. When Harry turned around to spot Ginny, the girls was gone. Hermione shook her head and Tracey sat up straighter, pulling her bag over her shoulder in a move to leave. Hermione reached for her hand but Tracey pulled away whispering apologies and heading out the doors. Harry raised an eyebrow in question. 

Hermione breathed out a long suffering sigh and said, “Ginny has been,” she bit her lip in thought, “watching us, I suppose.” Harry swallowed his juice and gently set the cup down, a look of concern etched on his face. 

Hermione continued, “Tracey is scared she’s up to something. I’m not sure what to think.” 

Harry nodded in understanding and said, “Perhaps you should talk to Ginny? See what she has to say. Maybe she’s just curious or something.” 

Hermione pushed her hair back from her face and nodded, a look of deep thought steeling her features. Harry threw his arm around her and braced her in a side hug before they headed out to class. 

**

The smell of scorching human hair was the first sign that something had gone terribly wrong with their potion. Neville and Harry were, without question the worst students in the class at this juncture. It had been a miracle that either of them got into the high level course but Harry had believed that Professor Snape simply let his standards slide in the years of Dumbledore’s declining health. It could have also been the old wizards wish that Harry be kept in potions so that Professor Snape could keep an eye on him. After all the Professor had, in the early years, always known what kind of trouble Harry and his friends were getting into. Too much of a coincidence for Harry’s liking.   
Now the smell was gathering and there was no hiding it from the largest nose in the room. Hermione went to the back cupboards in search of something and Harry looked at Neville helplessly, a question written all over his face, what on earth do they do now? How do they stop the burning smell?  
Professor Snape appeared behind Neville smoothly and leaned over their cauldron. With one quick flick of his wand he stopped the fire from below and then with another wordless flick he vanished the contents within the cauldron. Neville swallowed thickly not daring to turn around, his eyes a silent watery plea toward Harry.

“Professor Snape, it was entirely my fault sir,” Harry said as he stood from his seat. 

Professor Snape looked down at Harry and nodded once, then turned around and walked back to his desk. Harry breathed deeply before sitting back down. He turned in his seat to see where Hermione was and if she could help them with their ingredients. Instead he locked eyes with Malfoy. The boy wasn’t even hiding the fact that he had been staring at Harry. He lifted his chin with a small quirk of his eyebrow. Harry simply shrugged and gave him a small wave. Malfoy seemed content with this answer to an unknown question as he turned back to Tracey and their softly simmering brew.   
By the time Hermione finally made her way back to their station she’s got two arms full of ingredients. She plopped down next to Harry and gently organized the new containers on the small table beside her. When she turned toward the empty cauldron she sighed and leveled Harry with a glare. Without saying a word to her he opened his textbook and pointed to the list, and then to his eyes, hopefully she’ll wait to give him the lecture until after class.   
Neville and Harry do not manage to blow up any cauldrons or students but they also don’t create any potions. As they quickly clean up their mess, Neville headed out the door with haste while Harry went back to their work station to make sure everything was put away.  
Professor Snape approached his station as the last students were filing out. Harry turned to the door to see the back of Malfoy’s head and when he faced Professor Snape, he realized they were alone. 

Harry said, “I’m sorry Professor about the potion. I have studied the material further and will make it up next class.”

“I don’t think so Potter,” Professor Snape said, “you’ll do it now under my supervision.”

Harry bit back a groan. He sat down at his station and sighed when he realized none of his ingredients are here, because they had rushed to put them away. 

The next groan he did not hold back and Professor Snape said, “Stop whinging and get on with it.”

He arrived back to the station with his arms full and Professor Snape pulled up a stool and adjusted the height before sitting across from him. Harry waited a beat but Professor Snape simply stared at him. Supversion must mean that Harry has to do everything on his own, even lighting the cauldron fire. He leaned down to start a small flame. Professor Snape’s stool scrapped across the ground. When Harry stood back up Professor Snape was going through all his ingredients on the small side table. He was uncomfortably close to his Professor now and he could feel sweat pooling on his back and under his arms. 

“Are you forgetting something?” Professor Snape said.

Harry looked over the containers quickly and then got out his textbook to double check. “No,” Harry said. 

Professor Snape adjusted his sleeves and pulled the book out of Harry’s hands roughly. Harry winced slightly but continued to start his base for the potion. Professor Snape held the book up in front of Harry’s face and pointed to the list. Harry smacked his hand against his head and ran back to the storage cupboards in search of the missing base ingredient. It wasn’t in the actual ingredient list, it was in the base list at the beginning of the book. Which he should have had memorized by now. Harry continued to internally berate himself and he could swear that the voice has started to sound like his Professor, even though he hadn’t said anything to Harry for several minutes.   
They worked in silence, or Harry worked and Professor Snape stopped his hand from grabbing the wrong container, or slowed him down when he tried to stir too quickly. He never verbally assaulted him during the private lesson. It should have been uncomfortable, this was a punishment after all, but over the course of the hour Harry realized he’s completely missed lunch and has gotten into a groove with his project. It had started to be fun. This was an unsettling thought. Much more so than the silent dark and sober Professor Snape sat at his right elbow. 

“Good work,” Professor Snape said as the potion cools down. 

Harry smiled at him and Professor Snape had a cold indiscernible look on his face in response. 

“I wonder,” Professor Snape said, “if there are even more rumors about you that are untrue.”

Harry laughed softly, grabbing the back of his neck and massaging gently he said, “Yeah. Probably. What have you heard?”

Professor Snape said, “I have heard that you were a spoiled child who never did any of his own work. A child who never had to lift a finger, lazy, inept, and above all else completely full of himself.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in response. He blinked hard and shook his head. 

After a moment of silence Professor Snape continued, “I have also heard that you were… Neglected as a child. That you are a loyal friend and a hard worker. That you have ingratiated yourself to almost every Professor and underclassman in this school by simply being… kind and trustworthy.”

“So,” Harry said, “which do you believe?”

Professor Snape said, “Which do you believe Mr. Potter?”

Harry smiled softly, “I don’t believe either of them. Because neither is exactly true. People can’t be boiled down to such small parts, can they?”

“I don’t know. Can they?” Professor Snape said. He waited for a response and his cold black eyes grew a little less intense now that Harry studied them. 

Harry said, “I didn’t have the greatest childhood that’s true. I had to work for everything. Chores, and what not. I also pay my way when at my relatives house now. It’s easier than fighting with them. The rest is…”

Professor Snape said, “I know how horrible Muggles can be when you’re… different.”

Harry stood up and shook his head, “I know how bad PEOPLE are. Wizard or Muggle it makes no difference. A rotten egg, is rotten whether it’s a chicken or a duck.”

Professor Snape nodded. 

Harry gathered his belongings and said, “I don’t believe any of the rumors about you either.”

“Perhaps you should,” Professor Snape said. 

Harry replied, “I think I’d rather make up my own mind about things. I think you would like to make up your own mind as well, right?”

Professor Snape hummed softly as he looked up at Harry. His face was still unreadable but there was a change in the air. A shift from student and teacher to something else, adult to adult, not enemies, not allies. Harry waited in the silence and tried to name this new relationship. It was a fragile little bird housed in the nest of an old potions classroom. It reminded him of the truce he’d struck up with Malfoy. Tentative and delicate and here Harry was with his big hands and his huge feelings, just praying he wouldn’t scare these people away. These are connections he could use, that the cause could use, and more than that, it felt important.

“I have seen too much in my life to believe that which is fed to me on an ivory spoon,” Professor Snape said. 

Harry took that as a win. He smiled at his Professor and gave a small wave goodbye as he walked out of the classroom. 

**

It was the last Muggle Rights Group meeting before winter break. They met in the same dingy classroom and many chairs were transfigured from the many broken tables within. Harry had a comfy chair today. He and Malfoy had played a pickup game of Quidditch with a few younger classmen and it left Harry a little sore in spots. He played harder against Malfoy than anyone else, their good natured competitiveness turning them into something more like friendly acquaintances instead of rivals over the past weeks. It was at first a lark to Harry that he should be seen being nice to the leader of the Magic Born. If it ever felt like more than that when Harry was alone with his thoughts, well, no one had to know that.  
Cho and Hermione were talking about how Percy was doing at the Ministry and it didn’t sound promising. 

Hermione said, “Well, Mr. Malfoy has kept coming ‘round apparently, they’ve got a game of riddles going.” 

Cho looked shocked at that turn of events. Harry said, “You mean, Lucius Malfoy? Percy didn’t tell me about that.” 

Hermione said, “Honestly Harry, you never listen. Percy explicitly told us the last time we met. He thinks he might be able to turn Lucius. At least that’s what it sounds like he’s trying to do.” Hermione’s face screwed up in discomfort. Harry’s own face was working through a series of grossed out expressions. 

Suddenly, Professor Snape entered the room and took a seat next to Harry. He flared his robe out dramatically and as he sat he said, “You never know, whom might be an ally in the battles to come. Isn’t that right Mr. Potter?”

What was he trying to insinuate with that line? That Harry had somehow manipulated a Magic Born into flipping sides? Well, he supposed he couldn’t be offended by that assumption. Because he had been trying to do that for some time now. Only he hadn’t had much luck. Unless…

“Are you here for the meeting Professor?” Harry asked.

Professor Snape simply held out both of his hands and said, “Clearly.”

Harry smiled at the man next to him and turned to see Hermione’s gobsmacked expression. She kept staring at Professor Snape well past the point of decency. Clearing his throat seemed to break Hermione out of her stare and she moved on with the meeting. Professor Snape sat through it all and listened attentively.  
Not so subtly Harry leaned over toward the Professor and gave a small sniff. He was trying to determine if perhaps the Professor had drunkenly stumbled into the meeting. Although, come to think of it, Hermione had said he seemed more clear headed during her work study hours and Harry himself had noticed a lack of stench around the Professor in the past week.   
This could either be a very good thing for their little political movement or a very bad thing. Harry was leaning toward the side of optimism because, well, he supposed he was just that sort of bloke. Looking on the bright side Harry chanced a glance around the room to see everyone else’s reaction to their new addition to the meeting. Most people in the small circle looked stiff and uncomfortable. Tracey was fixedly staring at the floor in the center of the circle and nowhere else. Harry thought that made sense since she was in Professor Snape’s House of Slytherin after all.   
After the final business of the meeting was handled, many of the students jumped out of their seats quickly and headed straight out of the room. No waiting to chit chat today it would seem. Everyone except of course, Professor Snape. Hermione stood in the center of the circle and waited. Harry stayed in his seat observing them both. 

“Well,” Professor Snape said as he stood from his chair and quickly turned it back into a pile of old table legs, “it seems you are worse off than I feared.” 

Hermione scoffed openly and Harry stood up to protest. 

Professor Snape acted quickly and cleared the room of all debris with a flick of his wand. “Do you want to be successful in your endeavors Miss Granger? Mister Potter?” He said as he looked between them. He walked to the back of the room and pulled down a small projection screen from the top of a mangled blackboard. He flicked his wand and wordlessly changed it to white board complete with several different colors of dry erase markers. 

Harry laughed outright and said, “Sir, you really like white boards don’t you?” 

Professor Snape gave him a smirk as he wrote on the board a list of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School and their positions within the Ministry of Magic.   
“Tell me Mr. Potter,” Professor Snape said while he wrote, “Who is the most advantageous Governor to your cause on this list?”

“Shacklebolt, clearly,” Harry said without hesitation, “He’s high up in the Auror’s and he has a lot of Dumbledore’s old guard on his side. A lot of connections and high clout.”

Hermione looked at the list thoughtfully, her lower lip pulled tight between her teeth. Hermione walked back and forth as she said, “He’s already convinced though Harry. He believes in Muggle Rights and has for decades. His politics haven’t changed. He wasn’t completely swayed to full out equality but generally speaking he’s moved a half a meter not a kilometer.”

Professor Snape slowly circled Lucius Malfoy’s name. Harry stomped down his urge to say something as Hermione keept her eyes glued to the Professor’s neat script on the board.

He drew a diagram that had links to every department at the Ministry, including Percy and Professor Lupin via the Right of Creatures and Muggles alike. In the center of it all, rested Lucius Malfoy. He wrote neatly along each line connecting him to every single person they need to get on board for changing the laws regarding Muggles and their right to work. Everyone they need to get to vote with them when it comes to Muggles and their right to the same advanced texts and classes as their Magic Born peers. Of course he’d also connected Mr. Malfoy to every single Board of Governors member, in more ways than one, and had an iron grip on the whole of Britan’s Magical Education system, which for Hermione was the heart of the issue as Harry knew.   
Harry stepped back to get a scope of the board, Hermione moved closer. They looked at each other and nodded in silent assent. Hermione grabbed her bookbag and pulled out her own notebook to take down all the information Professor Snape had given them.  
Professor Snape placed all the colored markers down on the floor when he was done. He moved back to the center of the room and Harry joined him there. Professor Snape was taller by a head, but Harry knocked into his arm with his own shoulder regardless. Professor Snape brushed the area where Harry’s person gentled into his own. 

Harry smiled up at him and said, “Thank you Professor.” 

Professor Snape nodded, “I have a unique skill set Mr. Potter, and I am acquainted with the Malfoy’s.” 

Harry said, “Are you offering to help us in the matters of Muggle Rights Professor?” 

Harry’s outstretched hand sat idle for several long heartbeats as Professor Snape stared straight into his eyes. Harry felt like he was experiencing some sort of test, and he had no idea what he would do if he didn’t pass muster. Professor Snape slid his cool dry palm against Harry’s and shook it, once. 

Harry smiled brightly and Professor Snape gave him a disparaging look as he said, “You’ll be on your own for the other members, but I’ll speak to Lucius.” 

Harry hesitated slightly as he said, “What, will you, say, to him?”

Professor Snape stared at Hermione as he answered, “I will tell him that not every egg is rotten among the chickens or the ducks. And that the future will look nothing like the past, whether we are in it, or not.”

**

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione and Harry were passing homework back and forth to each other, reading one another’s works and talking at the same time. 

“Can we trust him,” Hermione said while searching through her notes on the Muggle Rights meetings. 

“Who?” Harry said, “Professor Snape? Or Malfoy Senior?” 

Hermione stared at Harry and wrinkled her nose in thought. She said, “Both, either, I don’t know anymore.” 

Harry took a moment to think as he went over Percy’s latest letter. Harry said, “Well apparently Percy doesn’t think we can sway Malfoy Senior. He doesn’t know about Professor Snape’s offer from today. I’ll write him and let him know but, he wants to focus on Not Senior. Apparently he is a bit reclusive and it’s unclear whether he’s firmly on one side or the other,”

Hermione chewed her lip in thought and says, “I don’t know anything about them. I don’t know anything about any of this and it’s all just so…” 

Harry said, “Frustrating, I know Hermione. I’m sorry. I will try to find out more about both families and bring you everything I can. I wish you could help with the appeals, you know I want you there. We will fix this.”

“You’re always so optimistic, I feel like a burden in all this. My hands are tied tight and it’s killing me Harry. Their holding a part of me, a piece of me, just out of my reach. I can’t fight against them because the rules don’t allow it. No amount of cleverness will crack these legally constructed walls,” Hermione said. 

Harry moved to sit next to her. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and said, “Here, help me write to Percy, tell me what to ask, what to say.”

She tried to ease the tension out of her neck with a few gentle rolls of her head. Squaring her shoulders and sitting up straight Harry saw a glimmer or determination in her eyes, behind the dammed up tears. They will both cry in frustration with each other, but they won’t let anyone else see it. Harry was determined to do whatever he can for Hermione and every young Muggle behind her.

**

Housed in the Slytherin Common room on a Saturday night was an array of Hogwarts students. Hufflepuffs, Half Muggles and a handful of social outcasts in the form of Hermione and Harry, who were the only Muggle Rights Group members present besides a few undeclared students like Tracey. Harry saw the Patils mingling with Susan Bones and the new 3rd year Hufflepuff seeker. They were all members of Magic Born but in different Houses and didn’t normally go around in public together. It was a little strange at first to see so many different groups colliding right before their eyes but Harry did his best to mingle and lay on a heavy amount of chit-chat charm. Hermione clung to him like a barnacle throughout.  
Sometime after the first hour, which had gone pleasantly enough, the room began to separate and different circles formed around different age appropriate games. The younger years were playing Exploding Snap near the Common Room entrance, a few 5th and 6th years were playing butter beer pong along the side with the giant aquarium glass which looked into the depths of the black lake. It cast a pleasant teal hue over all their laughing faces. In the corner farthest from those two main groups were the majority of the 7th years, all Magic Born except Tracey. Harry made his way over to that farthest corner after Hermione was stolen away by Ginny to the butter beer side of things.  
He walked over to them and took his time not to rush, but he was excited to see Malfoy standing in the center of the group with a small cauldron floating above his hands. Malfoy was talking softly and Harry couldn’t hear him over the surrounding echoes of the cavernous room. Harry was standing on the outside of the circle approaching Tracey when he was pushed from behind and right into the girl. Harry turned to see Theodore Not behind him with a sour look on his face. 

Theodore bent down right into Harry’s face and said, “Take that one and get out of here now. Blood traitor.” 

Harry looked between Tracey and Nott as if confirming that he was talking about his own housemate. Harry said, “You can’t be serious? We were invited.”

“That’s right you were,” Malfoy said from out of nowhere his focus is directed toward Nott, the group surrounding completely forgotten. Malfoy avoided Harry’s blatant stare and looked directly into Nott’s eyes. They had some sort of silent conversation and Nott backed down taking a seat up against the wall in the corner of the group. Nott was seated directly behind Malfoy now and he stared daggers into Malfoy’s back for a few tense seconds. Harry and Tracey moved a little closer to each other and Malfoy looked them both up and down before continuing his speech.  
“Now, no more interruptions, plebeians,” Malfoy said, “you will each be guided by your magic. It may take the form of a person or a creature, only you will recognize them and only you will hear their instructions. Trust yourself and trust your magic. There will be three designated exterior guides in the form of me,” he pointed to himself and the other guides as he said, “Bulstrode,” Tracey winced as Malfoy named the last, “and Bones.”  
Harry squinted in confusion at the last name but he supposed it was a play to get Bones closer to the inner sanctum of Magic Born. Her aunt was a Governor and she was a new member, it sort of made sense. Harry had assumed, wrongly, that Malfoy would want to keep it all in Slytherin House. House lines no longer mattered and that fact was becoming clearer every passing day.  
Malfoy began to carefully dose out the substance within the miniature cauldron onto the tongues of those in the circle. He locked eyes with each person and waited for them to verbally or physically consent with a nod of their head. A few people backed out of the circle. Parkinson tried to get two drops from him and he snorted a laugh at her. It’s a good mix of people and they all have varying degrees of excitement and trepidation written across their faces. 

“Harry,” Malfoy said as he held out the dropper. 

Harry locked eyes with him, his heart was beating uncontrollably. Malfoy lifted his eyebrow in question, and Harry smiled at him. Which took Malfoy off his guard as he placed the dropper out further and Harry opened his mouth. Malfoy dropped the liquid onto his tongue and Harry licked his lips after he pulled away. Malfoy stared a beat too long as Tracey coughed to break the moment.   
Malfoy moved swiftly to break from Harry’s stare as he carefully held out the dropper for Tracey. She hesitated for a moment and looked between the two boys when Harry nodded at her to continue she opened her mouth and swallowed the two drops of sweet tasting liquid. Harry thought it had tasted like blueberries, but Tracey said hers tasted like sangria with extra oranges. Harry assumed this meant that their trips were going to be unique to each person in every way, from taste, to sound and everything in between.

**

Unreal. Draco stood casually up against the wall observing the group he had just dosed. It was a good mix of first timers and some experienced people. Hopefully there would be no incidents. He had told his designated Guides exactly what to do with a bad trip and they were all armed with everything they would need. This was the biggest group they’d ever guided before and he couldn’t wait to see what was revealed.   
It was on Bones’ first trip that he had learned of her fear of disappointing her family with her desires to become a preschool teacher and work with magical children, specifically those with special needs. She came from a family that owned many properties and worked high up in the DMLE, they sat on boards and enforced laws and she feared doing something so pedestrian would be letting them down. Draco knew this was unlikely in his estimation the Bones family would be happy with whatever she chose to do. It wasn’t like she had to live up to some absurd centuries old family legacy that most people in the real world could give fuck all about.  
Draco could feel his jaw tightening. It was proving more and more ridiculous to go along and follow in his fathers footsteps. Work the Ministry, assemble powerful people around you, bend them to your needs and scratch the right backs at the right time. Marry. Well. Whatever that meant. Draco never tripped with a group. It was always him alone and in nature or him with Pansy and in nature. He couldn’t trust any of these snakes with any of his fears, or desires.   
As if his thoughts were being beamed out to him, Potter approached Draco and leaned back beside him on the wall. 

Potter turned his head to look at Draco and Draco said, “Alright Potter?” 

“Hmmmm, not sure yet actually,” Potter said.

Draco reached out for Potter’s hand. He cast a glance around the room and gripped Potter’s wrist gently. He cast a stopwatch charm and counted the beats of Potters pulse against the timer. His heart rate was out of control. Draco let Potters wrist drop carefully out of his grasp. He looked around for Pansy and waved his hand to get her attention. 

Pansy stopped in front of Draco and said, “You rang, sir?”

Draco rolled his eyes and whispered, “We need to get Potter outside. Now.”

She made her way around the circle and talked to the other guides quickly. Draco pulled Potter by the sleeve and without a word ushered him out of the common room. Pansy was out right after them.

Draco turned to her and said, “What about Granger?”

Pansy blew a spit bubble and popped it with her tongue. She then said, “What do you want?”

Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently as he said, “Keep an eye on Granger and come get me at the place where we go if anything happens OK? Repeat it back Pansy.”

Pansy glared at Draco and huffed, “Fine. Got it.” 

She begrudgingly repeated Draco’s words back to him and then went back inside to the party. Draco turned back to Potter who started to walk down the hall in the wrong direction. He ran after his charge and spun him around the right way to head outside. 

***

“I can actually taste the sound of those leaves,” Potter said. 

“Mmm. What do they taste like?” Draco asked.

“They taste like fire. But not burning fire. Like dead fire. Not ash. But, can’t you taste it?” Potter said.

“Unfortunately no,” Draco replied.

Sober and babysitting the boy who lived was only mildly entertaining so far. Although, the night was young. There was something about him. He was almost too naive to be believed. Open, trusting and caring. With a bit of rugged handsomeness throw in for good measure. Merlin, these were the sorts of thoughts that would drive Draco mad if he continued on.   
There was nothing wrong with being gay, in fact, Draco believed that his parents wouldn’t even bat an eye at him being queer. If he ever got around to telling them that is. No, the thing that really hurt, that had the potential to hurt, was all these attractive straight men just walking around like they owned the world. He supposed in a way they did own the world. And seemingly all the attractiveness in the world. Typical. The one person who even moderately stirred his interest at Hogwarts had to be the straight boy wonder Potter.  
He had engineered this little get together and hoped that they would be alone at some point. Now they were alone and Potter looked so cute staring up at the leaves and smacking his lips as if he could taste them. His eyes grew impossibly wide when he caught sight of the sparkling bright almost full moon.

“What is it, Draco? Draco are you here? Do you see it?” Potter asked. 

Draco replied, “I see the moon, what do you think of it? Does it have a taste?”

“No, it’s just beautiful isn’t it? Come here puppy, and take a good look,” Potter said.

Potter patted his knees and whistled low for his canine spirit guide. He must have liked what happened next because he went into a fit of giggles that made Draco crack a smile. At least they were alone for this sickening display of playfulness. Potter rolled around on the ground with his guide, presumably. Then sat up straight like a bolt of lightening. His ears twitched, Draco could swear he saw his hair begin to stand on end. Potter crawled down, belly flat on the ground, in dead silence. Draco came crunching up behind him. 

Potter spun around and pulled Draco’s legs out from under him. With a thump Draco landed straight on his bum. “Oy,” Draco said. 

“Shh,” Potter replied holding his hands up high in the air. He continued, “Don’t make a sound moon bright. They’re here to bless us. Get down low and be quiet like your bright ancestor.” 

Draco crouched down on the ground behind Potter and slowly followed him crab walk style. His clothes were already ruined he would spell them clean later and if those grass stains didn’t come out then Potter was buying him new clothes. Potter started to hum as he crouched down under a thicket of bramble bushes. Draco came up right behind him, but Potter without looking back crooked his fingers back and forth in a come hither motion. 

Draco moved closer, incrementally, until, “Merlin!” Draco said.

Potter whipped his head around and Draco was assaulted with two pure visions, one of a unicorn cast in moonlight and the other of Potter smiling softly his face so open in wonder that it physically hurt to look at him, to look at either of them. 

“That’s your horse, moon bright,” Potter said seriously.

Draco cleared his throat and said, “I think it’s yours actually, Potter.”

“No,” Potter said as he stood up slowly and grabbed Draco’s hand. He continued, “Only someone as bright as you could ride a horse like that.”

“It’s a unicorn Potter,” Draco said slowly as he stood up to look Potter in the eyes. 

Potter reached up to gently push Draco’s hair away from his face. Draco couldn’t help it he closed his eyes at the tender gesture. Potter closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Draco took his time looking at him with his eyes closed. 

The moment was broken by the sound of Pansy’s larger than normal footsteps.

“A unicorn,” Pansy said breathless and heaving from her run to the clearing in the forest.

Draco turned around and said, “Granger coming then?”

Pansy simply nodded and ran after the unicorn. This of course caused Potter to chase after her. Granger appeared moments later huffing for breath. She merely glared at Draco before running after Pansy and Potter. Draco smirked to himself and set off after them at a leisurely pace.

**


End file.
